I Love You too Much to do That
by XoXnightmareXoX
Summary: Dana walks in on Logan Kissing Celina. But can Logan prove to Dana that it wasn't his fault?Major DxL..Rated T for later chapteres.
1. What I Saw: Dana

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101 :(**

**srry bout it being short**

**

* * *

**

I slowly walked to the basketball court, hoping to god that nobody would see me. It was 1 A.M. so who would anyway? But I didn't want to take my chances. So I hid behind every bush on the way there. 'How could he do this to me? I mean I thought he liked me.' I thought to myself as I walked cautiously to the court. I was still seeing pictures of what happened.

**Flashback**

_I walked back to the lounge because I forgot my bag. As I rounded the corner I saw Logan and Celina up against the wall KISSING? I let out a small sob. But I can't do that. 'I'm Dana Cruz. I don't cry, especially not for a boy! But this was different. Logan told me that he liked me and wanted to know if I would want to go out. But now this?_

_I'm not going to take this! I'm going to walk right in there and take my bag.' _

_I stomped in and grabbed my bag angrily off the table. Logan heard this and opened his eyes widely. I saw pure shock in his eyes. 'Yeah pure shock from seeing me in here while they're making out.' I bitterly thought. I sent him a death glare while walking out. The last thing I heard was "WHAT THE HECK!" coming from Logan's mouth. As soon as I heard it I took off running._

**End Flashback**

So now here I am, shooting hoops at 1 in the morning. 'What else could go wrong in my life?' And that's when I heard it. Scuffing sounds comes near me. 'Oh God'

**

* * *

Hey srry bout this my com was bein meesed up..RR!**

XoXnightmareXoX


	2. The Plan

**Ok I'm sooo srry bout the first chapter but my computer messed up and stuff so to all of you who don't know already the first chapter was Dana's POV...srry!**

**Recap**

* * *

_So now here I am, shooting hoops at 1 in the morning. 'What else could go wrong in my life?' And that's when I heard it. Scuffing sounds comes near me. 'Oh God'_

* * *

The scuffing sound is coming closer. 'Shit, where to hide? Where to hide?'

"Dana?" Thank God it was only Zoey. "What?" I sneered at her.

"What are you doing out here at 1 in the morning?" she asked in a whispered tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I shot back at her. I mean really. I'm at the basketball court with a basketball. Does she think I'm painting?

"Are you upset? I mean you don't really come out here when you're just mad. Only when you're really upset."

She had a point. I only come out here when I'm truly upset. Can I trust her if I tell her about Logan? I guess I'll tell her I mean, she's not Nicole, so it won't be all over campus.

"Zoey?" I asked quietly. "Yeah?" she said so quietly I barely heard her.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask shyly. "Yeah, Of course, what is it?" "Well you see I was going back to the lounge to get my bag that I left there and-" I cut off there. I didn't know weather to continue telling her or not.

"And-" Zoey said in a kind of annoyed voice.

"And, I saw Logan kissing Celina." I was looking at my shoes when I looked up and saw Zoey wide eyed.

"He was kissing Celina?" she asked in a harsh whisper. "Yeah, and before I even saw them, he said that he liked me and wanted to know if I would go out with him." I whispered angrily.

"I can't believe him!" she yelled. "Come on Dana. We're going back to our room and we're going to figure a way to have every girl that is our friend to stay away from him."

"Sounds like a plan, I like it." So now he's not going to be able to talk to more than half of the girls at PCA. 'Sweet'

"Okay everyone knows what we have to do?" Zoey asked while standing on a chair in front of about the whole girls dorm. We even had Coco go along with it. This was going to be great. Nobody messes with Dana Cruz.

They all cheered a big yes and headed on their way.

I walked up to Zoey and Nicole. "Hey do think this will actually work?" I asked.

"Well it has to, I mean we have almost all the girls here giving him the cold shoulder. We even have Coco giving him the could shoulder." Nicole answered. She's right. If this doesn't knock some sense into Logan, then he's a dumbass.

As I was making my way to go get some breakfast I was just thinking about what he told me. 'Yeah right he doesn't like me. I was just going to end up being one of his bimbos. I was so deep in my thought that I didn't realize I walked into someone until I fell back.

Ohfff! 'What the hell was that' I looked up and saw no other than Logan staring right back at me.

* * *

**RR! ok it's short i know but i have another story that if i don't finish my friends are gonna kill me. and if you want to read it then email me cause it's not on here.**

**Thanxs to all my reveiwers who reviewed this before it got messed up!**

**Srry once again...**

**XoXnightmareXoX**


	3. Authors note READ

Hey all you people….well I'm sorry for not updating as sooner but I like kind of broke the charger to my dads laptop.(but I didn't get in trouble which is like impossible) So now it's dead and we're going to get a new one so I promise I will update this Monday. So once again I'm sorry

XoXnightmareXoX


	4. The Movies

okay im srry this is a day late..well i have other things to do...so not to be mean but..suck it up...well here it is enjoy!

XoXnightmareXoX

* * *

**Recap**

_Ohfff! 'What the hell was that' I looked up and saw no other than Logan staring right back at me._

* * *

'Oh God, well this is one hell of a time to start the plan' I looked away getting myself up.

"Oh Dana I am so sorry. Are you okay? Listen I need to tell you something. I-"

As he said that I walked away not even looking back. 'Wow that felt bad, but he deserves it for what he did to me'

"Dana! Dana wait! I need to talk to you!" he screamed, I started to jog. But, he being who he was ran to catch up to me. He grabbed my arm, I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was to strong. "Dana I need to talk to you!" I gave him a quick glance and stomped on his foot. He let go to grab his foot in pain.

As soon as he let go I was took off. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care as long as I got away for him. I looked around to see where I was, when I saw Zoey.

I jogged up to her. "Hey Dana what's up?" she said. "I…just…saw…Logan" I said gasping for air. I ran as hard as I could to get away from him and I hope to god that he didn't follow me.

"Really? Did you do our plan?"

"Yes. He grabbed my arm and tried to make me talk to him but I stomped on his foot and ran."

"Great. Now all we have to do is keep this up."

"How long do you think this will last?"

"I don't know. But I have to get back to the dorm I have to type my paper for Mr. Bender."

"Zoey it's a Friday night, it's not due till Tuesday."

"Yes I know. I just want to get it over and done with."

"Okay fine. Go waste your Friday night doing homework."

"See you later Dana." She waved goodbye.

"See ya'" I said as I waved back to her.

'Great what am I going to do on a Friday night' I thought as I walked back to my dorm. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Ryan staring at me. "Hey…uh…I was wondering if you would….erh…uh…like to go out with me tonight?" He gave a nervous smile.

"Sure I would love to."

"Great! I'll come by your dorm at 5."

"Alright see you then." I said as I turned and left. This is going to be great.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

I got ready for my date that night. Looking over to the clock it read _4:56. _

"He's going to be here any moment." I said turning to Zoey.

"Good. He'll treat you like you should be treated. Unlike Logan."

I sighed, ya Logan hurt me, but I still wanted him. Not Ryan. But apparently Logan wants that slut Celina. A knock came and startled me. Luckily no one but Zoey was here to see it, be because Dana 'Danger' Cruz doesn't get startled. I opened the door to see Ryan standing there with flowers.

"Hi, I got these for you." Handing me the flowers.

"Thanks; let me go put them in water" I Said as I walked off

He just stood there while I went back into my dorm, now if it was Logan, he wouldn't knock. He would just barge right in here.

"Okay ready to go?"

"Uh…sure."

"So…where do you want to go?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"I don't care" I looked up to him…I mean he was like 6 foot. But he was hot, just not _Logan_ hot. He had raven black hair that hung in his eyes and beautiful green eyes.

"How about a movie?"

"Sound's good."

We walked to the theater and he paid for our tickets. We took the very last row. About five minutes into the movie, I felt something slither around my shoulders. I looked over to see Ryan putting his arm around me.

'Hmm…' I leaned into him. And he held me tighter. Well as tight as u can get in a movie theater. I looked up to him meeting his beautiful green eyes. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. Not a hard kiss, but a soft one. I found myself kissing back, wait I was kissing back? Wow this is a first. I was really hopping that I would be kissing Logan back. But apparently to Logan I meant nothing. 'O well when life gives you lemons..'(A/N: ha ha this is dedicated to my best friend Cookie)

* * *

okay RR ppl! cause i have only7 reviews and like 500hits...

XoXnightmareXoX


	5. I Don't Love You

**recap...**

_'Hmm…' I leaned into him. And he held me tighter. Well as tight as u can get in a movie theater. I looked up to him meeting his beautiful green eyes. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. Not a hard kiss, but a soft one. I found myself kissing back, wait I was kissing back? Wow this is a first. I was really hopping that I would be kissing Logan back. But apparently to Logan I meant nothing. 'O well when life gives you lemons.._

* * *

We separated after a couple of minutes. He still held me throughout the movie. I wasn't really paying attention to it. I looked up and saw him staring at the screen. I looked back down and slipped my hand into my purse and got out one of the earpieces of my ipod. I had it on shuffle so I didn't know what I'd be listening to. But the song that came on tore me apart.

_Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way_

_And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can _

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I started to cry. I tried to suppress a sob. I slipped the earpieces back into my purse. Ryan looked down at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just…thinking about some things."

"Are you sure? You don't look okay"

"Yes, I'm fine." Damn-it

"You could tell me if it's really bugging you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ryan, lets finish the movie."

"Okay"

We finished the movie. Don't ask me what it's about cause I didn't pay attention. I was zoned out the whole time.

Ryan took my hand and laced it with his. We were walking to my dorm when he turned and looked down to me. (Remember 6 feet tall, lol)

"Look Dana I, - I really like going out with you tonight and-"

My mind went reeling. If Logan doesn't want me,

SCREW THIS

I pushed Ryan against the wall where we were near and pressed my lips on his, hard.

He was shocked at first, and then we melted against each other.

Somehow he managed to get me against the wall.

He lightly bit my bottom asking for permission.

I opened my mouth and he shot his tongue in.

We explored each other's mouths.

He put his hand up to my check and slid it down the side of my body.

I had my hand in is raven hair. It was so soft. It didn't have any products or anything in it.

He pulled back for much need air.

He put his forehead against mine.

"I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Me too"

"Bye"

"See ya"

I closed the door of my dorm and slid down it.

Fuck Logan, he lost his chance.

Ryan is in my life now. And-

And I like it,

I like it a lot.

* * *

wooo!!!!!!!

im sorry i haven't updated in a while and the other two stories will b reposted tom.

anyway, i had finals due all like 2 weeks i was planing on writing them then but my teachers are fucking idiots, except mrs. gabel, i like her. but here i am!

and im thinks about changin my name

so

tell me wat u think of MofiaXoXChick, even though im no where near italian, but its an inside joke and stuff so if you want a better explanation ask me.

thnx my lovelys for those of you who reveiwed.

XoXnightmareXoX


End file.
